Roleplay: Raised By A Demon
This Rp is one that stars Laura and a few other Digimon. Plot Some of the characters find Laura. Since she won't talk about her past, nobody knows anything about her. Meanwhile, an Impmon named Pyro is causing havoc in areas of the Digital world. Laura knows something vital about him, but won't say. Can they get it out of her, or will Pyro consume the Digital world in flames? Characters Good Laura the Calumon - 1LL Neon the Demiveemon- 1LL Kai Tasuke - 1LL Amy Jones+Paramon-Ultra Errol King+Pricklemon-Ultra Colin Bennings+ShimaUnimon-Ultra Jason Bennings+Tuskmon-Ultra Neutral Venos the Agumon- 1LL Bad Pyro the Impmon- 1LL Demidevimon - 1LL Other Other Digimon - Anyone Roleplay Part 1 Kai: in the middle of a field, gets hit in the face with a soccerball OOF! Neon: Come on! Let's play some more! Kai: Just cuz Meg and I decided to switch you two for the week doesn't mean I'm your babysitter! Amy: Oh, lighten up, live a little! Paramon: Haha! Yeah! Take a page from our book! Errol: Paramon, I don't think he'd be that interested in the paranormal... Paramon: tongue out Nyeh! Pricklemon:... Kai: eyes Amy: Hey! I saw that! punches Kai on arm Kai: Hey! >:D Errol: Let it go man, otherwise you're going to end up with a lot of bruises, see? sleave Amy: Oh, you are such a baby! Neon: up and down on Kai's head Yaaaaaaaaay! Kai: Careful! You'll knock my goggles off! Errol: Hyperactive little thing, aincha? Amy: I like it, it's cute! Neon: :3 Kai: Shrugs I still think Hawkmon's better. Amy: Aw, don't be so mean to the little guy! He's sooo cute! Neon and hugs him Errol: Easy there Amy. Paramon: Hmph! And I thought I was her favourite! Neon: :P Kai: up Well, I'm gonna head home. Common, Neon. Neon: Awww.... D: Amy: Awww...Oh well, here Neon back. Errol: Yeah, we should get going too I guess, we promised we'd help Jessie plan Steven's birthday shrugs Cya. Kai: Bye. off, Neon on his head again they arrive at a crosswalk near some bushes Kai: ? bushes rustle Wassat? Neon: Digimon! Kai: Huh? But I thought that all the others were in the digital world. Neon: jumps down and walks into the bushes Kai: Hey! comes back out, dragging a Calumon by one of the ears Kai: 1. What is that digimon? 2. Dragging it is not nice. ???: Got that right. Amy: and Errol run to Kai Hey! We picked up a weird signal from our Digivices, what's going-? Oooh, cute! Errol: Amy, is now really the most appropriate time to discuss the cuteness of Digimon? Pricklemon: That thing's considered cute? Paramon: I wouldn't think so! ???: Hmph! ear from Neon Paramon: Hey! Where do you think you're going? Pricklemon: How did you get here anyway? ???: Shan't say. Paramon: Ha! How cute, you think you have a choice to answer! Amy: Paramon! Don't be so rude! Paramon: Yes Amy...Tell us or I'll eat you! Amy: Paramon! ???: at Paramon As if you need to know anyway. Paramon: Of course I need to know! Why shouldn't I? ???: I doubt you'd get anything from knowing anyway. Paramon: Snort Well why not? Don't you know anything of importance? ???: Probably not important to you. back into the bushes Paramon: Oh no you don't! Pricklemon, stop her! Pricklemon: Right! Prickle Tower! thorns to trap the Calumon ???: Rrrg! Paramon: Changed your tune yet? Amy: Paramon, the least you can do is to stop being so rude! Paramon: Sighs Sorry Amy... ???: You can make sure I don't move, but ya can't make me speak. arms Paramon: I can still eat y-! Amy: No. Paramon: Aww... Amy: down Please? We promise to let you go. Besides, you can trust me, see? Look how nice my smile is! Grins ???: Sorry. I may seem like a ball of cuteness and fluff on the outside, but I'm tough as nails on the inside. down and tightens cast Amy: Hmm...Well, Errol knows first aid, maybe he can help you with that cast? ???: No thanks. I'm fine. Amy: eyebrow Well is there anything we can bribe you with? Paramon: Just give me five minutes alone with her. ???: Doubt you'll last. Paramon: Grr! Why you little-! Amy: Sigh. Forget it. Might as well let her go Pricklemon. Pricklemon: Uh... Errol: Do as she says. Pricklemon: Alright then thorns Kai: Do you at least have a name? ???: Laura. Amy: Progress! You're good at this! Laura: Riiiiiiight.... Can I go now? T^T Amy: One last try, ahem...up, leans in close Pleeeeaaaassssse tell us? Errol: Wow, she's good. Laura: Nope. Nice tries, though. Amy: Stops Thanks! My drama teacher says I could have a career as an actor...Awesome! Laura: Any of you know how to get back to the Digital World? Paramon: That depends...what do you know? Laura: Enough games. Either tell me or I'll leave. If I leave, then I mighht not tell you anything when we go to the Digital World. Because I'm going to need your help anyway. Paramon: Sigh. Alright, there's a few places where you can enter, certain computers, or you can enter through random portals that open up. appears Laura: Like that one? Let's go. All of you. Kai: ? Neon: Blinks :3 Errol: Well...that was certainly convenient...weirdly so. Amy: Don't question it, just go, go go! all enter the portal the Digital World Laura: Hmph. Looks like Pyro hasn't been here yet. Errol: Who? Badda Boom explodes at Laura's feet, knocking her down Laura: Scratch that. Here he is. Pyro: hahahahahaha! Amy: Hey! Who do you think you are?! Paramon: Yeah! Pyro: Who do I think I am? I know who I am The name's Pyro the Impmon! You can call me Pyro or just "Oh no!" another Badda Boom